<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No way by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486300">No way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't believe this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sybill Trelawney/Septima Vector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Septima and Sybill Vector's house. Septima has had enough of Sybill's visions and dreams.</p><p>Septima scowled. "I've told you to stop this whole forseeing the future nonsense on more than one occasion."</p><p>Sybill muttered, "About that, I---"</p><p>Septima interrupted, "You need to learn that you can't always have your own way."</p><p>Sybill exclaimed, "I stopped!"</p><p>Septima gasped. "You what?"</p><p>Sybill told her, "I stopped it all a week ago."</p><p>Septima asked, "How did you know where I was going to take you tonight then?"</p><p>Sybill mumbled, "I've actually been listening to you lately and I was going to take you there myself if you weren't planning to take me."</p><p>Septima pulled her into a hug and replied, "I'm sorry for assuming. You've been so good lately and this proves how much you care about me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>